The Blushing Game
by True Queen Of Chaos
Summary: It had become something of a hobby of his, making me turn scarlet, and now all of the Cullins were in on it. They would take turns, it was all  Oh Bella, that top looks so wonderful on you!  and  Oh my, you smell even better than you did yesterday, :D
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Everything belongs to Stephanie Myer... cries even Edward... pity.

" Has anyone ever told you how cute you are when you blush? " Soft velvet and steel broke over my head like a tidal wave. I looked up, staring into the liquid gold eye's of the most important being of my existence...

...and blushed scarlet.

Edward laughed, smiling my favorite smile, and pulled me into his arms.

" Bella, Bella, Bella..." He grinned, and shook his head. " It really is quite adorable."

Tugging on a strand of my hair, I tried not to blush anymore than I already was. No matter how many times he complimented me, I still couldn't seem to stop blushing whenever Edward said something even remotely sweet. It had become something of a hobby of his, making me turn scarlet, and now all of the Cullins were in on it. They would take turns, it was all " Oh Bella, that top looks so wonderful on you! " and " Oh my, you smell even better than you did yesterday, how does Edward keep his hands off you? "

It was enough to drive a girl mad.

Spinning my hair between his fingers, Edward continued to watch me, his eyes glowing. Slowly, my mind began to devise a plan, but it was so evil, could I really go through with it?

" Red as a tomato... " He muttered, still smiling.

Oh, it was **so** on.

" Do you wear cologne Edward? " My voice broke through his musing, his eyes flashed to meet mine.

" No... " He said, sounding slightly bemused.

" Well, you always smell so good, I just wanted to know. " I said, and leaned forward, pressing my nose, and, consequently my lips to his pale throat.

He cleared his throat, and I grinned into his cold skin. Oh, this was going to be fun.

" And your skin! " I continued, and I pulled back, letting a--- dare I say it? Sultry smile run across my lips.

" What about it? "

I could have laughed at the self conscious tone of his voice.

" It's just sooo beautiful! " I replied, and I ran a soft finger down his cheek, lower and lower until I was playing with the color of his white shirt.

He was looking at me oddly, as if he was trying to put together the puzzle that was my mind. It was funny, how he could be so brilliant and still completely oblivious at the same time.

Taking a step back, I looked him up and down, just like I'd seen some guys do on T.V. when they were checking out a girl.

Edward went very still, still watching me with a puzzled expression.

" Your body is to die for, you know. " I said slyly, watching for his expression. His eyes widened almost comically.

" Really really fantastic! " I continued. Was it just me, or did his face seem a bit pinker than usual? " You've got muscles in allllll the right places," I ran my hands down his chest, and then back up, grinning in a distinctly Cheshire Cat like way.

He turned away, his back toward me, and looked at the wall opposite the both of us.

" You look pretty good from over here too! " I said, and then I couldn't hold it together anymore at the look on his face as he whipped around to stare at me. I started laughing, and slowly a smirk made its way onto his face as well, though he still looked slightly embarrassed.

My laughing was cut short as his lips crushed mine.

We pulled away from each other, grinning. Neither one of us blushed.

A/N Hey everyone, this would be my first Twilight story, so I hope you all like it. I smiled when I read it, I hope you readers did to. Drop me a review or 80 would you:D


	2. Edwards Payback :D

**A/N not mine, sadly.**

" Say, Alice? " Edwards voice broke through the comfortable quiet of the Cullins family room.

Everyone was there, Jasper, Alice and I on the couch, her doing my hair. Rosalie and Emmett sat on the love seat, leaning against each other contentedly. Carlisle sat in the armchair, watching his family with smiling eyes, and Esme sat on the arm of his chair, looking all the world like a proud mother hen.

Everyone faced Edward, and he smiled. I got a queasy feeling in my stomach, something was not right...

" Alice, what do you think about my backside? "

The question was abrupt, and all the more startlingly brash because it was EDWARD who said it. Edward did not say things like that. It took a second for everyone to accept that that was, indeed, what he had said.

Emmett was the first to crack, laughing and snorting, he couldn't seem to get himself under control. Rosalie covered her mouth with one perfect, polished hand, and giggled into it. Jasper stared at Edward, and Esme shook her head. Carlisle raised and eyebrow, but grinned. Alice just blinked, eyes wide.

I was pretty sure my mouth was hanging open, but I'm sure my jaw dropped even farther when Edward continued.

" Because, you see, the other night, Bella said that it looked pretty good from where she was standing. " Edward flashed a fond look my way, and I felt my cheeks sear scarlet. Edward stood up, and quickly made his way across the room. Turning so that his posterior was pointing toward Alice's direction, he asked over his shoulder " I just wanted a second opinion, being as how your a female and all, and could probably tell me best. "

Emmett was shaking so hard the couch was moving. Tears streamed in torrents down his cheeks. Shockingly, Rosalie wasn't much better. Spurred on by her husbands guffaw's, she let loose four very unlady like snorts before she clamped her hand down on her mouth. Everyone stared in awed amazement at her, before turning their eyes back to Alice for her answer.

" Your backside is... very nice, Edward. " She said, and she actually tilted her head, as if inspecting a fine piece of art. Horror gripped me as I fought the impulse to run from the room.

" Yes... I thought so too. " Said Edward, nodding his head. Turning, his eyes lit upon Rosalie, who had regained some measure of herself, and who looked almost as embarrassed as I did ( though not quite ).

" Rosalie? " Edwards voice sounded innocent, but everyone knew better.

Obviously trying to keep her voice from shaking, Rosalie replied, " Yes, Edward? "

" Do you think I smell good? " Asked Edward, his face completely serious. " Because Bella said I smell very good, and she wanted to know if I wore cologne. But I've never worn cologne, so it must just be me. "

Rosalie smiled, honestly, she was doing that quite a bit tonight, and leaned forward as if to sniff him.

" Why yes Edward! " She said, with mocking surprise. " You do smell rather good! "

Again, Edward nodded, as if absorbing the information. " I had hoped so. " He said, lightly.

Then, he turned to me, and his eyes glowed at the shocked, horrified, and slightly hysterical look on my face.

" But you know... " He said, as he stared at me. My favorite smile graced his face with it's presence. " Bella said my skin was very beautiful." He said, making his way closer and closer to me the whole while.

" But I've got to say, I think I very much prefer hers. " He ran a cold hand down my cheek, and even through my haze of horrified hilarity, I felt my heart jump start at his touch.

" I cant help but love how you can always tell how she's feeling. " He grinned again. Then, his lips made their way toward mine, and I felt their familiar cool touch.

" I especially like it when she blushes. "

Edward pulled away, laughing, already running. It only took me a moment to regain my sense of direction, and then I was up and running after him.

" EDWARD CULLIN!"

The rest of the Cullins laughter followed me as I raced after my soon- to- be- even- deader- than- he- already- was boyfriend.

**A/N LOL, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Hopefully Edward wasn't too OOC. I know that Rosalie was, but I reckon she's got a since of humor in her somewhere, and who wouldn't laugh at Edward saying " So... what do you think of my backside? " **

**I wrote this for you readers who asked for " Edwards Payback " :D**


End file.
